No hay respuesta correcta
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: Las hipótesis eran varias, tan poco plausibles de demostrar y cambiar que Danny no quería pensar mucho en ninguna de ellas, en todas las formas en las que podía haberse prevenido toda la situación. Iban desde algo tan simple como un experimento fallido hasta una mutación inusual de una enfermedad, pasando por —la idea favorita de Jerry— el arma biológica que se salió de control.


**There's no right answer**  
No hay una respuesta correcta

* * *

 _Las hipótesis eran varias, tan poco plausibles de demostrar y cambiar que Danny no quería pensar mucho en ninguna de ellas, en todas las formas en las que podía haberse prevenido toda la situación. No podía negar el haber escuchado las teorías que se disipaban en las conversaciones con vaga curiosidad, pero era más por la imaginación que suponían que por real interés en hallar una fuente. Quizá era parte de ser un detective, una torcida forma de hacer su trabajo aún cuando era todo diferente. Partían, las ideas, desde algo tan simple como un experimento fallido hasta una mutación inusual de una enfermedad, pasando por —la idea favorita de Jerry— el arma biológica que se salió de control._

 _Steve, que por supuesto estaba preparado para todo siendo el gigante_ Boy Scout _que era, no se sentía inclinado a especular y había saltado a tomar acción cuando la noticia se expandió._

 _Nada nuevo en el mundo de Danny._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Es hora de la siguiente ronda? —preguntó Charlie, un poco ansiosamente, cuando lo vio emerger desde el hueco de las escaleras—. ¿Está seguro que ya está bien para esto?

Nunca estaba bien para eso.

—Hasta dentro de unos minutos —dijo. Le temblaban las manos—. Pero necesito alejarme un poco. Empiezo a sentir claustrofobia encerrado aquí. Necesito moverme después de tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar.

No era exactamente una mentira. Tampoco era absolutamente cierto.

Danny se preguntaba por qué Fong se sentía empujado a las patrullas. Mientras que él podía relacionar la idea con el trabajo del policía, no entendía porque Charlie no querría mantenerse a salvo en el interior. Alejado del lado más oscuro de lo que había sido un paraíso.

No se atrevía a hacer la pregunta porque él tenía sus propias razones egoístas para alejarse de la pequeña civilización. Las calles de Oahu nunca habían estado tan desoladas. Tan descoloridas. Tan teñidas de desesperación quieta.

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 _La infección no se había extendido tanto como en las películas, pero avanzó consistentemente hacia el caos espiralado que suponía. Algunos decidieron quedarse en la isla y enfrentarlo todo como si fuese algo pasajero (no muchos tuvieron suerte de sobrevivir). La mayoría, no obstante, tomó el primer vuelo a su alcance y se marcharon, aterrados y desesperados._

 _Todo fue cuesta abajo desde entonces.  
_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Habían pasado semanas desde que pudieron entrar en contacto con autoridades en el continente y el último vuelo que había salido con las personas más sanas de la isla, las menos probables de contraer la infección, se sentía como una memoria borrosa entre los días rutinarios y monótonos. Danny sabía que su nombre no iba a estar en ninguna de las listas —pulmones marcados por el sarín ya lo dejaban bastante fuera, y eso que no estaban contando las visitas posteriores en las clínicas y hospitales— y casi se arrepentía por no haber aceptado la oferta que Stan le hizo, apenas todo se desató. Había tomado su dinero y lo usó para llevarse a Grace, Charlie y Rachel de la isla. Incluso le había ofrecido a Danny comprarle un pasaje para sacarlo. Y, cuando no aceptó, se lo ofreció a su sobrino. Así que en las puertas del abismo, Danny le debía a Stan más de lo que podría pagarle.

Aún recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Rachel cuando Danny le dijo que se quedaría con el resto de Five-0 para ayudar hasta que todo se solucionase. Tenía que hacer su trabajo —es decir, a salvar a Steven McGarrett de sí mismo— y estaba seguro que se arrepentiría si se subía a ese avión. Volver al palacio después de ver llorar a Grace y a Charlie había sido el viaje más difícil de su vida. El hecho que Steve lo hubiese mirado con una expresión ilegible cuando Danny apareción en la base tras aquella despedida desgarradora, los ojos llenos de solemnidad helada, no ayudó en absoluto a su estado de ánimo.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si era porque odiaba que Danny no se hubiese marchado con sus niños o porque estaba agradecido que se hubiese quedado allí.

Todavía no lo había podido decidir.

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 _Parte de su familia estaba a salvo. Danny había planeado ir con ellos cuando Steve decidiera salir de la isla —que era básicamente lo que había decidido cada miembro de Five-0— y, sin embargo, los planes habían cambiado. Hawái estaba más aislado que nunca del resto del mundo._

 _Parte de su familia estaba a salvo y eso era un consuelo. Solo tenía que repetírselo un millón de veces antes de poder enfrentar otro día._

 _No funcionaba en todos los amaneceres._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

—Detective Williams —lo saludó Max, aparentemente apático sobre su presencia. Danny sabía cómo se veía por lo que apreciaba la gentil indiferencia del forense, un vago recuerdo de días pasados—. El cuerpo de la señorita Armstrong fue incinerado según lo acordado.

Danny todavía no había procesado lo que había ocurrido con Melissa en los últimos días como para poder responder a eso con entereza, por lo que agitó la cabeza sin decir más. Ella había insistido en quedarse, aún contra las opiniones y consejos de todo el mundo y ahora su sangre estaba allí, en sus manos.

Había recibido las condolencias de los demás luchando contra las ganas de desplomarse y ahogar las penas, abandonarlo todo.

No dejaba de sumar personas que no había podido salvar a la lista interminable.

—El comandante McGarrett vino a buscarlo —agregó Max, su tono todavía gentil. Un deje de algo más asomaba bajo la superficie—. _Otra vez._ Insistió en que le dijera que, si lo veía por aquí, debía reunirse con él.

Danny había pensado en ir a verlo, pero por razones totalmente distintas.

Que Steve usase a Max como mensajero no era habitual. Danny había estado evitando los últimos días encontrarse con él, lo que había sido relativamente fácil desde que había estado inconsciente durante la mayor parte de ellas —y Steve claramente había estado respetando su espacio— pero solo habría una razón por la que _querría_ buscarlo y romper el pacto de silencio.

—¿Noticias del continente? —dijo Danny. Su voz era irreconocible a sus propios oídos, una secuela de haber querido ser sofocado por su ex novia.

La mirada de Max se ablandó. —Creo que lo mejor será que le pregunte al comandante. Él tiene mucha más información de la que puedo darle.

Danny soltó un bufido en la obvia intención velada.

—¿Ha pensado en decirle al Comandante?

La sombra parecía ya permanente en sus ojos de Max. Esperaba no verse igual de marchito que él.

Sabía que estaba peor. Y no solo por casi haber sido estrangulado.

—Decirle, ¿qué?

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 _Danny en general evitaba utilizar el término "infectados" para referirse de las personas que eran consumidas por la desgracia, pero tenía que acordar que eso era lo menos catastrófico para llamarlos, lo más soportable. Era mucho mejor que el llamarlos zombis, una imagen que evocaban. Mucho mejor que hablar de muertos vivientes y cadáveres que se levantaban de las tumbas. Y, además, llamarlos en esa forma presumía que habría esperanza de salvación_.

 _Para los que no habían sido decapitados o arrojados al fuego, para aquellos que no habían sido asesinados por otros en defensa propia. Para aquellos que no habían tenido mala suerte y todavía estaban en pie._

 _No había ningún término mejor para lo que eran, pero tampoco había nada adecuado._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

Steve odiaba la debilidad que suponía el mostrar sus emociones, negaba toda posibilidad de perder el férreo control que poseía, por el que había sido entrenado. El control que había perfeccionado, el que respiraba y por el que vivía. Excepto que Danny nunca había tenido problemas para leerlo —del mismo modo que Steve era la persona que mejor sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza— por lo que no se le escapó el alivio profundo que atravesó su rostro cuando lo cruzó en el pasillo.

La lejana expresión que apareció luego era lo que se merecía, aunque probablemente era la forma de Steve de atajar cualquier posible reclamo por lo que había ocurrido con Melissa. Pese a que le había dicho que no lo culpaba por lo que había pasado con ella, Steve siendo Steve todavía sentía que merecía ser acusado y condenado, enviado a la hoguera por no haber podido salvarla.

—Oye, Danny —lo saludó, tentativo. Sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si no tuviera idea de qué hacer con ellos—. Te estaba buscando.

Danny asintió.

—Max me lo dijo. ¿Hay noticias del continente?

Steve se desinfló. No había otra forma de explicar el hundimiento de sus hombros, cediendo a un peso invisible y la forma en la que la chispa de sus ojos se apagó contra el fondo de sus pupilas.

Danny sintió un cosquilleo familiar en la punta de sus dedos y escondió las manos en los bolsillos, eludiendo la tentación de alcanzar a Steve, tomarlo entre sus brazos y decirle todo lo que había callado en los últimos… bueno, en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose.

Ojalá no doliese tanto.

—Cath me llamó ayer, mientras tú… —dijo Steve, la incomodidad evidente en toda su postura. Danny no pudo evitar la amargura que revolvió su estomago en la mención de Catherine, aunque sabía que era un sentimiento mezquino e infantil—. Van a enviar un grupo para buscarnos. Tendremos que estar en cuarentena por un tiempo… Pero nos vamos. Creen que lo han podido controlar todo.

Quería preguntarle cómo se sentía al tener que abandonar su hogar por tiempo indefinido, porque el repentino miedo de abandonar la isla era avasallador en su mente. Desde que el caos había comenzado, Steve parecía haber sufrido cada destrozo que había arrasado con la isla.

No debería haberse quedado hasta el final, Danny creía, ni debería haber visto el ocaso de su hogar.

Obviamente, cada vez que había intentado señalar eso, su amigo lo había sacudido con un gesto indiferente. Estoico hasta el final. Ecuánime y absoluto, la roca en la que todos se había apoyado más de una vez.

—Eso es genial. —Las palabras le sabían a arena en su lengua, no podía forzarse a sonar aliviado ni tranquilo. Su brazo palpitaba, un recordatorio llameante en su cabeza sobre imposibilidades—. ¿Cuándo llegan?

Steve pareció tomar nota en lo vacío de su tono porque arrugó las cejas al mirarlo. Estaba estudiándolo como lo hacía con los delincuentes cuando el mundo no se había dado vuelta y todavía tenían que entrevistar delincuentes. Esos días se sentían alejados, apartados de la realidad.

Eran, incluso, imágenes brillantes en la memoria.

—En la madrugada.

Tenía sentido.

Los infectados preferían la noche para salir a cazar. Por eso las patrullas se hacían hasta antes del atardecer y el toque de queda empezaba con el inicio de la oscuridad.

—Prepara tus cosas, Danno —dijo Steve y dio un respingo en el uso del nombre reservado para sus niños, pero Danny nada tenía para decir. Hacía tiempo que él era una de sus excepciones a sus reglas—. Está será nuestra última noche aquí.

Steve abrió la boca para decir algo más, y luego la cerró. Danny apostaba que se había tragado otra disculpa, otra de las tantas que había recitado cuando Danny abrió los ojos en la improvisada enfermería la primera vez. Se dio vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos cuando la tensión en la pequeña habitación llenó todo el aire entre ellos, las palabras que nunca salieron estranguladas entre ambos.

—Oye, Steve —Danny lo llamó y le resultó hilarante que se quedase inmóvil en medio del pasillo, como dudando nuevamente qué hacer con su cuerpo. Danny abrió los brazos en una invitación que desenterraba la memoria—. Ven aquí.

Justo como había pasado antes, una vez cuando tuvieron la suerte de quedarse atrapados por una tonelada de concreto, Steve se movió hacia adelante sin dudarlo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Danny no recordaba si él había hecho lo mismo entonces, si se había aferrado a Steve como si fuese un salvavidas como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero no importaba.

Realmente.

—Lamento lo de Melissa, Danno.

—Sé que lo haces —dijo contra su cuello—. No fue tu culpa.

Steve inhaló profundamente y su cuerpo se relajó en sus brazos.

—Pronto volverás a ver a los niños, amigo. Sé que no es cómo esperabas pero, es algo, ¿cierto? Sobrevivimos al apocalipsis.

Danny no volvería a ver a sus hijos y no se sentía con ánimos de otra cosa que esconderse de los ojos del resto de sus compañeros sobrevivientes y llorar, pero trató de sonreír porque era lo que Steve esperaba de él. Porque si Steve se concentraba lo suficiente en lo que estaba por venir, en cómo salvar a todos, entonces podría quedarse atrás… Y lo que quedaba de su familia estaría a salvo.

—Te quiero, Steve.

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 _No podía recordar cómo había empezado ni por qué Hawái se tornó el foco de la infección._ _No podía encontrar el momento cero, el inicio._

 _Poco importaba._

Ahora solo tenía que esperar.

Hacía muchas noches que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Inoportunas imágenes, caleidoscopicas sombras, lo arrastraban desde el borde de la inconsciencia. Prefería tener pesadillas despierto.

Más temprano que tarde, esa sería su única opción.

 _No estaban indefensos. Los infectados fallecían al cabo de unos días sino obtenían la alimentación que su cuerpo les demandaba —verdaderamente, con toda honestidad, no quería concentrarse en ello. La transformación era lenta las primeras setenta y dos horas, y les daba cierto margen para encontrar los primeros síntomas._

 _Como cada vez que Steve decía que tenía un plan, todo el mundo se alineaba para seguirlo. Incluso Danny. Especialmente Danny._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

Danny se lavó la cara, el agua fría dejando huellas contra su piel mientras corría, y se miró al espejo por un momento. Se sentía entumecido, lo que no era inusual desde que se había despertado e igual sí que resultaba inquietante en lo general. Se concentró en la piel de su brazo durante una eternidad, en la marca de los dientes que adornaba el antebrazo, sabiendo que era porque había estado bañando en sangre que nadie más que Max había notado lo que era y solo cuando revisó a Danny en busca de heridas. Las venas parecían pintadas de negro, como si se hubiese tatuado el recorrido del sistema circulatorio debajo del tejido y la visión lastimera era más chocante y violenta de lo que debería.

Lucía grisáceo, su reflejo. Pálido donde antes había color, ceniciento y apagado. Casi un eco de lo que había sucedido en lo que era una isla fantasma cuando había estado tan llena de vida érase una vez, ¿Y no era esa una ironía?

Era un alivio, casi, que Steve y los demás se estuviesen marchando. Era una sensación tan poderosa que hizo que sus rodillas cedieran. Se apoyó contra la pared, el frío contra su espalda recordándole que todavía estaba vivo.

 _Pronto ya no más._

Danny no podría ignorar el avance de los síntomas por más tiempo. Tendría que decirle a Steve que habían llegado a morderlo, reconocerle que había tenido razón al decirle que no debió haberse quedado, que había sido egoísta y había deseado poder escapar a su destino, que estuvo siendo tan cobarde que no había podido pedirle que le dieran un tiro en la cabeza antes de que enloqueciese y se transformase en algo que no era. Que el principal motivo por el que le había suplicado a Max que esperase un poco era porque quería ver a Steven y lograr despedirse. Que su forense tenía la inyección letal preparada para cuando Danny lo decidiese.

Había sido pura estrella, pura coincidencia que Steve y los demás se estuviesen marchando. Su familia, lo que quedaba de ella, sobreviviría.

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 _La mejor ofensa era una mejor defensa así que, en la simpleza que daba ese principio, redujeron todas las posibilidades. Salían a buscar provisiones si las necesitaban, patrullas diurnas para ver si hallaban sobrevivientes o si encontraban un grupo de infectados en la cercanía —a veces tenían que disparar para alejarlos, a veces tenían que luchar._

 _La defensa era la mejor ofensa. Eso no impidió que tuviesen que tomar decisiones difíciles. Eso no impidió que perdieran a algunos de los suyos, que tuvieran que hacer sacrificios en el camino. Que los números se redujeran y la sangre pintase sus manos._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

El golpe en la puerta no fue inesperado —le había pedido a Max que vaya a verlo antes de que tomase las cosas— pero sí lo fue la voz que retumbó en el espacio.

—Sé que estás ahí, Danny. Tenemos una hora para irnos y tus cosas todavía no están empacadas.

 _Steve_.

—¿Danny? —insistió, porque no sería Steven McGarrett si no lo hacía. Su voz era apenas audible, no obstante. Tan suave que podría ser una ilusión, tan pequeña que podría ser una súplica—. Danny, ¿qué está pasando? Max me dijo algo extraño hoy. Dijo que debería hablar contigo.

Podía sentir las palpitaciones en sus oídos mientras se quedaba en su sitio, mirando la puerta.

—Vete, Steven.

Quién hubiera dicho que podía sonar tan tranquilo.

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 _Desde que había puesto un pie en la isla, Danny se había sentido esquivado por la suerte, eso era cierto. Conocer a Steve solo había reforzado sus sentimientos al respecto y si en el fondo consideraba que el haberse cruzado con el demente animal que era ahora su compañero y posteriormente con el resto de Five—0 como una bendición, bueno, eso no era asunto de nadie más. Y Danny realmente sentía que esas islas en el pacífico eran un buen escenario para las películas de terror._

 _La lejanía con el mundo le sabía inmensa y el estar rodeado de un mundo de agua acentuaba la idea del abandono completo._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

—¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Danny!

Cerró los ojos por un momento, inhalando. Los golpes que siguieron hablaban de impaciencia. A Danny lo invadió una sensación abrumadora a la que no pudo darle lugar. ¿No habían vivido algo parecido antes?

—Tienes que preparar tus cosas —dijo, su voz espesa e indistinta.

—A la mierda con eso, Danny. ¿Qué _demonios_? Abre. Sabes que no me iré hasta que me abras y me dejes entrar. Lo sabes. _Abre_ la puerta.

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 _No había esperado, no obstante, el que Hawái literalmente se hubiese transformado en el escenario de pesadillas. Un poco histéricamente se le ocurrió que había atraído la desgracia, justo como Steve acusaba mitad en serio, mitad en broma._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

—Daniel, si no abres la puerta ahora, la voy a tirar abajo.

Steve no era codicioso de manera normal. Desesperadamente quería amor, compañerismo y cercanía, pero los evitaba como la peste con determinación de acero, solo en caso de que se disolvieran en el aire. Con sus antecedentes, Danny entendía por qué.

Odiaba saber que sería uno más de esos nombres que le habían roto el corazón.

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 _Y quizá no estaban indefensos, pero Danny nunca se había sentido tan desamparado que cuando Melissa se abalanzó sobre él, sus ojos inyectados de sangre y las vetas negras dibujando líneas en su piel inhumanamente blanca, absolutamente perdida._

 _Forcejeó para liberarse y falló, hundiéndose en la oscuridad. Steve, le dijeron, solo disparó una vez._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

El pulgar de Steve acarició la piel de su muñeca en triste contemplación, trazando las líneas oscurecidas que resaltaban en sus brazos y absorbiendo la imagen. Danny vio una miríada de emociones sucediéndose en su rostro, flashes rápidos y constantes de sentimientos que no llegaban a condensarse completamente, hasta que algo muy parecido al afecto —y demasiado parecido al dolor a la vez— floreció.

—¿Melissa?

Se encogió de hombros en lugar de dar una respuesta. Fue apenas un movimiento leve en sus hombros tensos pero hizo el truco lo suficientemente bien. Si le decía que sí, Steven encontraría otra forma de sentirse culpable por el destino de Danny y no le daría oportunidad para convencerlo que debía marcharse.

—No importa ya. —Danny se decidió a decir—. Max no lo encontró de inmediato. Y tú deberías irte.

Su brazo se sentía muy pequeño en la mano de Steven.

—No iré a ninguna parte.

No tenía ánimos para discutir todas las razones por las que ese no era el momento para portarse como un necio. Simplemente le dio a su mejor amigo una mirada cansada.

—Steve.

—Debiste decírmelo. Max debió habérmelo dicho antes —lo cortó, ignorándolo. Pese a lo mucho que algunas cosas cambiaron, otras siguieron igual—. Debió decírmelo apenas lo encontró, sin esperar a que despiertes.

—Le pedí que no lo hiciera.

Vio el cambio en la postura de su mejor amigo, la línea de la espalda se endureció apenas y la rigidez de los hombros fue más pronunciada.

—Lo sé.

Danny sintió que se le llenaban los ojos. Era una reacción violenta para él, pero bajó la mirada y se serenó. Steven suspiró como si hubiese escuchado las palabras que no dijo y trató de relajarse.

—Tenías que concentrarte en otras cosas. Salvar al mundo y todo eso. No quería hacer de peso muerto. Y tienes que irte.

Steve le dio una mirada herida, sus ojos se arrastrándose por su cara y sus dedos apretándose alrededor de su muñeca.

—¿De verdad crees que yo te trataría como un peso muerto? —preguntó.

—No. Pero _sería_ un peso muerto y eventualmente haría que todo empeorara.

Su tono fue un poco más lastimero de lo que pretendía y un poco de amargura se filtró suavemente a través de las palabras. Si él podía escucharla, sin duda también Steve.

—Ah, Danno. Lo único que odiaba era que otra vez te había obligado a despedirte de tu familia —Steven comenzó a trazar círculos relajantes en su espalda y Danny se derritió en el tacto cálido de sus manos, hambriento de consuelo—. Me había prometido a mí mismo que no volvería a sacrificar tus lealtades así. Y te quedaste.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, de repente, como si el suelo fuese un agujero negro y lo estuviese tragando hacia un espacio desconocido. A lo lejos escuchó la sirena, lo que supuso era el llamado a todos a presentarse.

—Tienes que irte, Steve —urgió—. De verdad. Tienes que decirles a Grace y a Charlie...

—No.

— _Steve_.

—Olvídalo. No me iré a ninguna parte, Danny.

—Me convertiré en una de _esas_ cosas, Steve —dijo, en voz baja—. _Tienes que irte._ No soportaría...

Podría suplicar por horas, si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para convencerlo.

—Dije que lo olvides —Steve inhaló profundamente, parpadeando violentamente, antes de apoyar su frente en la de Danny—. ¿No lo entendiste todavía, Danno? Somos un equipo, los dos.

—No puedo irme.

—Entonces yo tampoco.

Y cerrado los ojos, podía imaginar que ellos serían para siempre.

* * *

 **Nota** : Se suponía que sería una historia corta, literalmente empezó como un drabble, pero se salió de control. Y fue perdiendo sentido.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
